powerrangersfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Yoshitaka Igasaki
est le et le père de Tsumuji Igasaki. Le premier à avoir combattu le Gengetsu Kibaoni. Historique du personnage Yoshitaka est issu du ninja du clan Igasaki qui avait vaincu Gengetsu Kibaoni en 1571. En tant qu'Igasaki, Yoshitaka s'est entraîné pour devenir un ninja et, le moment venu, il a vaincu son père, l'Ancien Dernier Dernier Ninja, au combat. Selon la tradition du clan Igasaki, le jeune Yoshitaka a assassiné son père à la demande de ce dernier et est devenu le nouveau Last Ninja ayant hérité de la Nintalité de son père à sa mort. En tant que Dernier Ninja, Yoshitaka luttait contre la forme retrouvée de Gengetsu Kibaoni, qui était revenu en tant que Youkai après sa chute et sa défaite à l'époque Sengoku. Pendant l'apogée de leur combat, Yoshitaka utilisa 47 Sealing Shuriken et The End Shuriken pour sceller Gengetsu Kibaoni et son armée, mais perdit la vie à cause de cela. Cependant, grâce au pouvoir de la fin Shuriken, il a pu conserver une forme humaine et rester en vie. De nos jours, on pensait que Yoshitaka était mort, mais en réalité, il se cachait, retournant aider ses petits-enfants dans leur combat contre Youkai Kamaitachi et le reste des forces Kibaoni. Pour ce faire, il donne aux Ninningers leur OtomoNin Shuriken pour qu'ils se battent équitablement contre le Youkai élargi. Il apparut ensuite pleinement aux Ninningers après que Takaharu eut parlé d'assumer son rôle, en leur révélant qu'il était toujours en vie et en bonne santé et assez mécontent de la supposition de son décès. En raison de son âge, Yoshitaka ne peut pas combattre le corps d'armée Kibaoni comme il le faisait auparavant et doit attendre que ses petits-enfants le surpassent en tant que ninja pour devenir le prochain Ninja. Quand le dojo est amené au monde des Kamen Riders en raison de changer la réalité avec la , Yoshitaka apparaît au où il est trouvé par Takaharu et se disputer avec l'Unité spéciale d'enquête chef Jun Honganji à propos de l'existence de Youkai . De retour au dojo, Yoshitaka est presque effacé de l'existence avec son fils. Il est sauvé lorsque les Ninningers font équipe avec Kamen Riders Drive et Mach détruire "Docteur D" qui a orchestré l'intrigue, les renvoyant dans leur propre monde. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Le combo spécial Yoshitaka de Kamen Rider Drive, une semaine de vacances printanières, fait son apparition lorsque ses petits-enfants reviennent pour aider Kamen Rider Drive à détruire le cavalier de Shocker, Robo, donnant à Drive un Nin Shuriken spécial qui transforme Tridoron dans un OtomoNin, se combinant avec Shurikenjin pour former la combinaison Shurikenjin Tridoron qui détruit le Robot Cavalier. Yoshitaka est issu du ninja du clan Igasaki qui avait vaincu Gengetsu Kibaoni en 1571. Shinobi 1: Nous sommes Ninja! En tant qu'Igasaki, Yoshitaka s'est entraîné pour devenir un ninja et, le moment venu, il a vaincu son père, l' Ancien Dernier Dernier Ninja , au combat. Selon la tradition du clan Igasaki, le jeune Yoshitaka a assassiné son père à la demande de ce dernier et est devenu le nouveau Last Ninja ayant hérité de la Nintalité de son père à sa mort. Shinobi 44: La bataille finale! Les épreuves du dernier ninja En tant que Dernier Ninja, Yoshitaka luttait contre la forme retrouvée de Gengetsu Kibaoni , qui était revenu en tant que Youkai après sa chute et sa défaite à l'époque Sengoku. Pendant l'apogée de leur combat, Yoshitaka utilisa 47 Sealing Shuriken et The End Shuriken pour sceller Gengetsu Kibaoni et son armée, mais perdit la vie à cause de cela. Cependant, grâce au pouvoir de la fin Shuriken, il a pu conserver une forme humaine et rester en vie. De nos jours, on pensait que Yoshitaka était mort, mais en réalité, il se cachait, retournant aider ses petits-enfants dans leur combat contre Youkai Kamaitachi et le reste des forces Kibaoni. Pour ce faire, il donne aux Ninningers leur OtomoNin Shuriken pour qu'ils se battent équitablement contre le Youkai élargi. Il apparut ensuite pleinement aux Ninningers après que Takaharu eut parlé d'assumer son rôle, en leur révélant qu'il était toujours en vie et en bonne santé et assez mécontent de la supposition de son décès. En raison de son âge, Yoshitaka ne peut pas combattre le corps d'armée Kibaoni comme il le faisait auparavant et doit attendre que ses petits-enfants le surpassent en tant que ninja pour devenir le prochain Ninja. Quand le dojo est amené au mondeIcon-crosswikides Kamen Riders en raison de ShockerIcon-crosswikichanger la réalité avec la machine de modification d'historiqueIcon-crosswiki, Yoshitaka apparaît au centre de licence de KurumaIcon-crosswikioù il est trouvé par Takaharu et Shinnosuke TomariIcon-crosswikise disputer avec l'Unité spéciale d'enquêteIcon-crosswikichef Jun HonganjiIcon-crosswikià propos de l'existence de Youkai . De retour au dojo, Yoshitaka est presque effacé de l'existence avec son fils. Il est sauvé lorsque les Ninningers font équipe avec Kamen Riders DriveIcon-crosswikiet MachIcon-crosswikidétruire "Docteur D"Icon-crosswikiqui a orchestré l'intrigue, les renvoyant dans leur propre monde. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Le combo spécial Yoshitaka de Kamen Rider Drive, une semaine de vacances printanières, fait son apparition lorsque ses petits-enfants reviennent pour aider Kamen Rider Drive à détruire le cavalier de Shocker, Robo.Icon-crosswiki, donnant à Drive un Nin Shuriken spécial qui transforme TridoronIcon-crosswikidans un OtomoNin, se combinant avec Shurikenjin pour former la combinaison Shurikenjin Tridoron qui détruit le Robot Cavalier. Super héros Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 Plus tard, il serait révélé qu'il connaissait l'existence du End Shuriken, qui est supposé être capable d'éliminer complètement Gengetsu Kibaoni. Mais il ne l'a jamais utilisé et a choisi de sceller Kibaoni à la place, pour des raisons inconnues. Lorsque son fils fait appel aux deux précédents ninjas rouges pour apprendre aux Ninningers à être un vrai ninja, Yoshitaka rencontre le héros d'origine, Akarenger. S'unissant aux professeurs de ninja rouge après que les Ninning aient prouvé leur potentiel, Yoshitaka demande de la patience, car il faudra du temps pour que ses petits-enfants deviennent plus forts. Akarenger comprend cela, notant qu'il a surveillé de nombreux Super Sentai de la même manière. Il a ensuite été retrouvé et attaqué par Kinji Takigawa, un Américain qu'il avait révélé avoir rencontré lors de ses voyages et qui avait supplié d'être son élève, mais avait été rejeté au motif qu'il manquait de Nintality. Cependant, son insistance poussa Yoshitaka à céder, disant à Takigawa qu'il le prendrait comme apprenti, mais seulement si ce dernier pouvait le vaincre au combat, dans l'espoir que Takigawa abandonnerait une tâche aussi impossible. Au lieu de cela, Takigawa prit à cœur les paroles de Yoshitaka et s'entraîna en imitant ses compétences pour renforcer sa Nintality. Il créa également son propre équipement StarNinger à partir des instructions de référencement de son autobiographie "Je suis le dernier NINJA", puis au Japon pour le vaincre. Yoshitaka lui présente toutefois un nouveau défi: vaincre ses petits-enfants, et l'apprentissage lui appartiendrait. Il a été révélé par la suite que la vraie raison pour laquelle il n'acceptait pas de disciples était due à une mauvaise expérience qu'il avait eue avec son premier Kyuemon Izayoi. A la suite des Ninningers de la défaite de la première des Kyuemon « s ninjas Izayoi, impressionner un jeune garçon assez pour vouloir être étudiant de Takaharu, Yoshitaka se moquait de l'idée de Takaharu enseigner aux autres à être ninja pendant un long moment, avouant que le garçon lui a rappelé quand Kyuemon demanda de devenir son propre élève, alors qu'il avait encore des intentions pures avant de devenir un outil du mal et l'ennemi des Ninningers. S'excusant auprès de ses petits-enfants pour ce qu'il considérait comme son échec en tant que tuteur ninja, Yoshitaka a confié à Takaharu et à Fuuka que la source de leur pouvoir résidait au sein de l'Igasaki.'Nintality, en particulier leur père, révélant que la cause de la disparition de la Nintality de son fils était en réalité due au fait qu'elle avait été volée par Kyuemon. Lorsque Nagi exprime le désir d'en savoir plus sur le fait d'être le dernier ninja, Yoshitaka décide de le laisser ressentir ce que c'est que d'être le dernier ninja. À cette fin, il envoie Nagi et les autres dans un jeu de rôle basé sur le rôle du Dernier Ninja, faisant de Nagi le protagoniste de l'histoire. Quand les Ninningers décident d’accepter le défi de Mangetsu Kibaoni tout en sachant que c’est un piège, Yoshitaka décide de les laisser partir sans son aide face à leur plus grande manifestation d’indépendance. Cependant, une tentative de Shishi-Oh le convainc d'aider ses petits-enfants à se battre en récupérant le prisonnier OtomoNin. Après le retour de Gengetsu Kibaoni, Yoshitaka prend Takaharu à part pour l'entraîner au combat final contre le général. Alors que Takaharu le prenait comme n'importe quel autre entraînement, Yoshitaka continue de dire à son petit-fils qu'il doit le tuer s'il veut être le dernier ninja. Lorsque Takaharu lui dit que ni lui ni les autres ne tueront jamais leur mentor, Yoshitaka révèle le piège pour devenir le dernier ninja: tuer le dernier ninja afin que le nouveau puisse pleinement absorber sa nintalité. Tout en essayant de combattre Gengetsu Kibaoni seul, il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur du dirigeant rétabli par lui-même. Heureusement pour lui, il a été rejoint par le reste de sa famille pour se battre ensemble. Mais même avec leur puissance combinée, ils n'étaient toujours pas à la hauteur de son pouvoir. Affaibli, il fut finalement frappé par son ancien élève, Kyuemon. L'attaque a commencé à faire pâlir son corps et à révéler à tous la vérité: Yoshitaka était mort tout ce temps. En réalité, il est mort en scellant Gengetsu Kibaoni pour la première fois il y a 444 ans, mais c'est le pouvoir de la Fin Shuriken qui l'empêchait de mourir. Maintenant que Kyuemon a emmené le Shuriken de fin, rien ne permettait de garder le dernier Ninja en vie. Yoshitaka s'est excusé auprès de ses petits-enfants pour avoir gardé cela secret avant de s'estomper et de faire absorber sa Nintality par Kyuemon. Post-mortem Laissant le Igasaki Ninjutsu Dojo derrière le cadre photo du défunt Yoshitaka, apparemment seul, un Sealing Shuriken est entré en contact avec son arrière-petit-fils, Yoshiharu Igasaki, se transformant en un Transformation Nin Shuriken qui lui a permis de devenir le nouveau AkaNinger. Personnalité à écrire Famille *Ancien Dernier Ninja - Père **Doshun Igasaki - Ancêtre *Tsumuji Igasaki - Fils *Sakurako Igasaki - Belle fille **Takaharu Igasaki - Petit fils ***Yoshiharu Igasaki - Petit fils **Fuuka Igasaki - Petite fille *Harukaze Katou - Fille **Yakumo Katou - Petit fils *''inconnue'' - fille **Nagi Matsuo - Petit fils *''inconnue'' - fille **Kasumi Momochi - Petite fille Pouvoirs et Habilités ;Maîtrise du Ninjutsu :En tant que Dernier Ninja, il est un maître du ninjutsu et du Shuriken Ninpo, qu'il a utilisé avec ses camarades pour combattre Gengetsu Kibaoni. ;Peak Human Condition :Même à son âge actuel, il est toujours capable de réaliser de grands exploits, comme sauter d'une très haute tour et atterrir en toute sécurité s'il est fragile. Cependant, en raison de son âge, il ne peut pas combattre les forces de Kibaoni. ;Scellement de Démon :En utilisant le scellement Shuriken, il a pu sceller un yôkai très puissant comme Gengetsu Kibaoni. ;Clonage :Il est capable de créer d'innombrables versions de lui-même, ce qui distrait même les autres ninjas. ;Compétences linguistiques :Pour une raison particulière, Yoshitaka partage son discours de temps en temps avec l'italien. Selon Takaharu, Yoshitaka peut communiquer avec les extraterrestres 30 fois, ce qui implique qu'il connaît leur langue. ;Génération tourbillon :Il était capable de créer un tourbillon avec ses mains nues pour alimenter une technique de flammes de Goton Nin Shuriken. ;Déguisement :En tant que maître ninja, il est habile en maquillage et en déguisement. ;Compétences culinaires :Il semble être très doué pour la fabrication d'oden et de ramen. ; :En tendant la main vers la cible, il peut lier leurs mouvements, ce qui amène les bras de la cible à lier leur corps. AkaNinger Arsenal *48 *Katana - Yoshitaka utilise son propre katana même lorsqu'il a été transformé, contrairement au Ninja Ichibantou des Ninningers. Apparitions : épisodes 45, 46 Clé Ranger La est une Clé Ranger libéré dans le cadre du Ranger Set Key: 2000ème édition. On ignore s'il apparaîtra dans un futur croisement. Bien sûr , comme avec toutes les clés des Rangers, devrait - il exister, il serait en mesure de transformer une, soit l' un des Gokaigers, dans le AkaNinger or sashed. Dans les coulisses Incarnations Yoshitaka Igasaki est décrit par , qui a précédemment décrit le professeur en chef dans . Jeune homme, il est interprété par , qui est l'aîné de Takashi SASANO'S Quatre Fils. Notes *Basé sur les noms de famille des petits-enfants de Yoshitaka, il a également trois filles, Harukaze Katou et deux qui n'ont jusqu'à présent été ni vues ni nommées. *Comme Engine Birca de Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Yoshitaka saupoudre son discours d'italien. *Le passé de Yoshitaka rend hommage au passé de GoGo Sentai Boukenger des Illusions de Gekkou, tous deux ayant perdu leur corps d'origine en scellant leur plus grand ennemi. *À l'âge de 67 ans, Takashi Sasano est le plus vieil acteur Sentai à jouer un Ranger. http://natalie.mu/eiga/news/172368 Compte Power Rangers, il est lié avec Arthur Ranford, qui était aussi 67 au moment où il dépeint Albert Smith. *Contrairement aux autres Ninningers, Yoshitaka n’utilise aucun dispositif de transformation pour se transformer en AkaNinger. Cela est probablement dû au fait qu'il est le dernier Ninja, ayant suffisamment de Nintality pour se transformer uniquement par volonté. **De plus, contrairement au reste de Ninningers, son écharpe ne possède pas le symbole / logo de Ninninger, mais la nintalité est écrite dans une combinaison de kanji et de katakana. ** Le livre parfait des Ninningers révéla un nin shuriken pour Yoshitaka intitulé "Elder". Apparitions ** **''Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away'' **''Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival!'' **''Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!'' **''Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger'' **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: AkaNinger vs. StarNinger Hundred Nin Battle!'' **''Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination'' **''Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day'' **''Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger!'' **''Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams'' **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!'' **''Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin'' **''Shinobi 26: It's Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement!'' **''Shinobi 27: It's Summer! Chozetsu Star is Born!'' **''Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad'' **''Shinobi 29: Definitive Edition Ninja Sugoroku!'' **''Shinobi 31: The Runaway Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 32: Extremely Hot Ninja! Acha!'' **''Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star'' **''Shinobi 37: Shuriken Legend ~The Road to Last Ninja~'' **''Shinobi 39: Kibaoni's Son, Mangetsu Appears!'' **''Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party!'' **''Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back'' **''Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics'' ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland **''Shinobi 44: The Final Battle! The Ordeals of the Last Ninja'' **''Shinobi 45: Three Generations of Fathers and Sons! All Ninjas Gathered'' **''Shinobi 46: The Last Shuriken Appears!'' **''Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi!'' *''Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS'' * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} Voir Aussi (comme mentor)